Nga yawne lu oer
by Corherpek And.55
Summary: The night before the final battle, under the Well of Souls.


It was just a few hours ago that Jake Sully, a Dreamwalker and sixth Toruk Makto, united the clans of Pandora against the intruders called _humans_.

Creatures willing to kill each other, when it came to their profit. Creatures that Jake was no longer willing to call his people.

He was born, destined to lead Na'vi to this battle during times of great peril and sorrow. And that's what he was going to do.

He now stood on top of a rock arch, planted to earth like a huge vine and ivy, observing the teams of his warriors, archers and riders. Toruk was beside him and cried out proudly, straigthening his body and wings calling to Banshees flying around!

The forest and grounds around them were carrying a strange sensation.

They were calm and serene, quiet and immobile but still any Na'vi could sense the tense hidden inside every cell of Pandora. He remembered the first time he saw the forests of Pandora, hundreds of colors and light-balls everywhere around him.

Jake's trained eyes were scanning the skies, watching the moons of Alpha Centauri A.

He caught a Banshee and her rider. He could recognize them anywhere.

Seze, the green tree banshee, carrying his mate and love, Neytiri.

Her eyes, cold and focused, didn't turn to him.. Deliberately or not, he couldn't tell..

Had he had the right to call her his mate, yet? After all he's done..?

When they mated he knew, and still...

A cold and hot, at the same time blade, torned his heart. He instinctively touched his chest..

He left Toruk, enjoy his free hours, and started climbing down the stone arch to find himself at the stone "bowl", the bottom of which was dressed in the roots of the Well of Souls, which lay there, luminous and sacred..

Even now, he could feel the people of previous times, listen their songs and traditions, walk with them spiritually! He thought that he could see them, if the branches were put aside.

He kneeled there, in front of the tree, where Grace left her last breath some days ago.

Neytiri was wandering through his mind, alien-like and beautiful as the first time he'd met her.

Subconsiously he connected his queue to the tree, opening himself to it, letting himseld sink into Eywa...

The same second, he felt the hands of previous Na'vi people embrace him, encourage him.. He saw Grace and a vogue, grey-blue shadow, which reminded him of his lost twin.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder soothingly and even Eywa, herself couldn't make him feel such calmness and serenity.

He turned and saw his mate.

Neytiri was standing there, eyes half-open, calm face, a slight smile carved on her lips the one she had after their first kiss. He inhaled deeply and broke contact with Eywa.

"Nga za'u fìtseng pxìm srak?" ("Do you come here often?")

"Thinking of tomorrow.. Even Eywa, herself would need help.."

"Are you scared _Toruk Makto_?" she asked and sat beside him, her hand travelling from his shoulder to his cheek to caress him.

"Shouldn't be? You know what will happen in few hours.. I am not able to be calm waiting for the storm." he answered calmly looking into her sunny eyes.

"Fate is not something you should fear_ tsamsiyu_.." she said once again softly. When Jake didn't react and instead lowered his gaze.:

"When I said I am not afraid for my people anymore.."(she lifted his head with both hands)".. I meant it."

Her eyes striked his, invading his soul, reminding him of their bonding.

They were studying each other, as hypnotized, until Neytiri turned her gaze like she was embarassed of something.

Jake was confused. For the first time, he saw Neytiri somewhat defeated. Her proud, straight body was there beside him like a pray waiting to be attacked by a predator.

He touched her hesitantly and to his surprise she didn't slap his hand away. Since his arrival they hadn't talked about..._them._

"Ngaru lu fpom srak?" ("Are you well?") he asked in Na'vi language.

"Kehe (No) Jhake.." she answered sharlpy, calling him by his name for the first time, but still with her gaze at her feet.

Jake stood there beside her, stroking her back and her long hair, aware of the fact that she needed time.

"Oeru txoa livu?" ("Forgive me?") she finally spoke meeting his eyes with desperate, broken voice. Her body stiff.

"What? Neytiri, what are..?"

"Kehe, ftang nga!" ("No, stop!")

She trapped his face inside her palms, their foreheads and noses touching. Her eyes were closed, she inhaled before speaking again.

"I don't deserve to be called your mate.."

Jake thought he got crazy. This was just wrong!

"Neytiri.."

"No, Jhake listen.."

Jake knew what he heard was against any truth and logic, but he let her speak. Still, he was unaware over some Na'vi themes and he wanted to see her thoughts.

"From the very first time I laid eyes on you, I misunderstood you. I tried to kill you thinking of you as an invader, as a savage! I was impressed when your eyes started to open... When you saw! I.."

She cut herself off trying to find words to continue.

"Grace taught me this! I.. Jhake...I fell in love.."

Her eyes shined and melted as the words left her mouth, as young banshees flying from their nests.

Jake's face bloomed and his lips formed a genuine, blissful smile but Neytiri touched his mouth with her finger to prevent any sound.

"I choose you.. I choose to seal our love. Our connection.. I offered my existence, everything I am made of I offered it to you and so did you!"

She was talking and talking enthousiastically, one hand touching his solid chest and the other his neck.

But at the end of her final sentence, her voice died and once again she was a prey.

"And I left you.. I left my mate, like I hadn't seen everything from the tiniest to the most complex detail of your existence, which shouted to me that you wanted to help.."

"Neytiri that's enough! Mistakes have a reason for their name.. We make mistakes everyday.. And we make them right! You had a reason to be angry with me.. Hell you even reacted calmly when you learned the truth, if you ask me!"

"But.. Mates are supposed to stand beside each other even when the whole world is against them! I left you.. Our tsaheylu showed me the man you were.. The man I loved so deeply. The man I still love!"

Their gazes locked together and once again they caressed each other.

"When..When the _tawtute _destroyed our home and you found me mourning for my father, half my tears were for you! I was expected to turn my back on the traitor as the next Tsahi'k. But I was losing my mind at the mere thought of never seeing you again.. I lo-loved you.. I needed you and then.. I was afraid for the people! And..you-you.."

Jake embraced her and cocooned her body with his, rocking her soothingly waiting for her sobs to die out.

As painfully it torned his heart to see her like this, as happy he was to see a side of her no one has ever saw and never will. His love, vulnerable, in need of _him_.

"Some things you said were right Neytiri.. When you first saw me I couldn't see. I was a savage, injured and torned, coming from a planet where no one can see, where we're constantly killing the hand that feeds us.. But with you I discovered a tiny piece of myself everyday... The last piece that completed my existence was the connection I felt towards you.."

Neytiri was listening to him, her eyes closed, brushing her cheeks against both sides of his neck, melted inside his embrace.

"We were both hurt from this.. Our tsaheylu showed me the ecaxt amount of pain you were in, but also reminded me every moment that you were somewhere out there and that I was going to find you.."

Neytiri looked up and met his gaze. Once again they communicated through their eyes and through their touches..

Neytiri's hands were all over his torso and his face, while Jake's hands were roaming her back and waist feeling the gentle curves of her body.

"But what matters is the now. And now we 're together, awaiting for a storm! And If you need to hear this _yawnetu _(beloved one), you have my forgiveness.."

"And you have mine my Jhake… My Jhake.."

Neytiri brought their bodies close, so close they were tangled and inhaled deeply, caressed, kissed, touched every part of her mate she could find in front of her. Jake mimicked her actions, entering a state of blissful oblivion, entering their own personal paradise.

Their breaths embraced themselves together, mixing them up.

Drums threatened to break their heads in two, the drums of the upcoming war.

But the place they currently were, couldn't be reached by anything, rather than their bond.

_Jhake…_

_Neytiri…_

Their bodies stiffened and went numb, thirsting for giving and receiving love, thirsting for each other.

They brought their bodies as close as possible and brought their queues in front of them simultaneously.

They looked at each other. Neytiri smiled and so did Jake. They connected their queues..

They became something… Something other.

There wasn't Jake or Neytiri anymore..

There was just their love and bond, the wander of each trought the depths and sacred paths of the other..

Neytiri brought her lips to his and started kissing him with passion and vigor. Jake responded enthousiastically, never breaking their tsaheylu.

They broke apart only when their lungs were begging for even a slight breeze, panting lightly.

"My Jhake.."

Neytiri was smiling again this smile that caused his heart to ache, as she broke their queues apart.

"Oel ngati kameie Neytiri.."

"I see you my Jhake.."

And as the couple stood there joined, a shadow covered Pandora, the storm-cloud.. _Toruk_ cried out and all the Banshees joined their screams with his and the sun of Alpha Centauri A was ready to toss its light upon Pandora to illuminate the battle, destined to define the fates of two races.

**Author's note: That was it guys.. Let me know what you think and let me apologize for any mistakes. My mother-language is Greek you see. Enjoy!**


End file.
